All Over Again
by karatekid1018
Summary: An accident left Blaine in a coma, and Kurt refused to move on. When Blaine wakes up, he can't remember a single thing besides that his name is Blaine Anderson. How will their marriage suffer, and can Kurt make Blaine fall in love with him all over again?
1. Awake

**Not very vocal today, I have absolutely no clue what to say. Just enjoy!**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or "The Vow", since this fanfic is kind of like "The Vow", or, at least it seems that way from the commercials.**

The breath ghosts over his neck for the millionth time in a year. He shivers a bit at the coolness, but wraps his arms tighter around the man who couldn't feel it. At least, Kurt didn't think so.

Blaine looked peaceful, despite the circumstance. Though varying light and dark shades of reds and purples, bruises that never faded even with time, blossomed across his sickly pale skin, his face had a certain content look to it. Kurt liked it and hated it at the same time.

Kurt could still remember the day it happened. It stuck out in his mind so prominently, and it tortured him in his nightmares; the sound of crushing metal and the blaring of a car horn, the feeling of thick, hot blood rushing down from open wounds on both of their bodies, and the terrifying assumption that his husband was dead.

But he wasn't, bless his little heart that miraculously kept beating. No, he was alive…but just.

When Kurt awoke from his unconscious state, lying in a hospital bed, the first thing he was told was that Blaine was comatose.

This was one year ago. One year ago on the dot, and Kurt had spent that year right at Blaine's side.

"It's been so long, baby," Kurt whispered in the silence. "So long since I've heard your voice sing to me. So long since I've felt your arms around me. So long…please wake up, darling. Please. I'm not sure how long I can handle this. It's only been a year and I already feel like dying. You…I love you so much, Blaine, but I need to see you awake. I need to see your eyes." Kurt chuckled to himself, imagining their golden hue. "Those beautiful gold eyes of yours."

Kurt squeeze Blaine's right hand, kissing the curls that were tickling his jaw. In a semi-upright position on the hospital bed, Kurt had to maneuver himself around Blaine's many wires to hold the comatose man in his arms.

"Your eyes got me through everything Blaine. Your eyes got me through the bullying, and the wedding stress, and when my dad had a second heart attack, just…everything. Of everything that could happen, this is especially cruel; the one torture where I need your eyes desperately to comfort me and to show me that everything will be OK…and I can't have them. I can't have _you_…can you hear me? Can you hear me right now, Blaine, right here, holding you? Can you feel me when I kiss your forehead? I sometimes wish that you can't; a year of hearing my voice and not being able to open your eyes. You always told me how you loved to hear my voice and to wake up to it. And I wonder if you tried to, if you still are, but you can't."

Kurt stroked Blaine's jaw, listening to everything, from the buzz of the machines hooked up to his husband, to the man's gentle breathing.

"I love you, you know. Through every hardship in the past year, I stayed here. I know you might want me to move on because you might never wake up, but…I could never live my life knowing you were in here. Knowing that my one true love was here; I could never move on, Blaine. You're the only person I will ever love. My heart only belongs to you. And even if you're in here for thirty more years, forty, fifty, I don't care. My heart will still only beat as long as yours does."

Kurt decided to silence himself, leaning back on the pillows and taking Blaine in his arms, pretending he was asleep, like it was every other morning and Blaine didn't want to wake up. It kept him sane sometimes, imagining everything was normal. But, no matter how powerful the imagination was, the only power it did not have was to make it's delusions a reality.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" a voice called from the doorway. Kurt looked up into the tearful, azure eyes of Blaine's nurse.

"Hey, Lucy," Kurt greeted. It was like this every day; Lucy always got teary-eyed over their story, a tragic story of love and loss and earning for what they had.

"Visiting hours are up. Same time tomorrow?" she asked, ruefully wiping away a tear. Kurt nodded with a hint of a smile before standing, brushing the curls away from Blaine's eyes and pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against the skin, now wet with a few fallen tears. He pulled back begrudgingly, each step from the room feeling tiresome, since the one thing Kurt had to live for was getting farther away with each one.

~oOo~

It was the phone call. _The _phone call. The phone call that existed only in dreams where he awoke with tears of longing for that vision to become reality. But it was real this time, Kurt could tell.

Kurt somehow managed to fall asleep, as he did every night at around midnight, when the exhaustion outweighed his thoughts of Blaine somehow. But now, he was roused at 3:24 A.M. by the shrill ringing of his cell phone.

"Hulloh?" he slurred into the speaker.

"Kurt? It's Lucy," she said. "Blaine…he showing signs of brain activity. How fast can you get-"

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Kurt shouted, his heart beating faster. He tucked the phone in his pocket and dashed out the door to hail a cab, too anxious to change out of his pajamas. "Get me to Lennox Hill Hospital as fast as you can!" he shouted once he'd gotten one. Kurt shoved a wad of cash towards the cabbie, not bothering to count it. The cab sped towards the building, Kurt twiddling his thumbs in anticipation.

When they arrived, Kurt bolted from the cab and yelled for the man to keep the change. The minute he was inside, Lucy was dragging him to Blaine's room, where Kurt sat on the side of the bed.

"You're voice might be able to wake him up," she said. "Try talking. Say anything."

"Blaine? Blaine, sweetheart, wake up," Kurt begged, squeezing Blaine's left hand in both of his. "Please, honey, open your eyes."

It was silent, the tension thick and the silence heavy. Then…

A groan. A groan of exhaustion…and Kurt saw gold.

He stared into those golden-green irises and made a mixture of a laugh and a sob at the same time. Blaine was looking at him in confusion, but he was _looking at him_. He was _awake._

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, pulling Blaine into his arms and squeezing tightly, crying against Blaine's hospital gown-clad shoulder. He pulled back and pressed a kiss against Blaine's forehead. "You're awake!"

"What…what happened?" Blaine asked groggily.

"We were in an accident, dear. We both got hurt, but you were worse than me. I had a full recovery, but you've been in a coma for a year. Thank Grilled Cheesus you're awake!"

"What's a Grilled Cheesus?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt in confusion.

"Blaine…I told you about Finn's whole religious faze already. What's wrong?"

"I…Who are you?"

**Wow. I'm such a jerk right now, aren't I?  
>Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise!<strong>

** TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Welcome Home

**Wow. I'm such a jerk. I can't believe I wrote this, yet I can. Well, enjoy. I don't have much to say today.**

"W…what?" Kurt stammered.

"I asked who you were," Blaine said, still looking at Kurt like he was a stranger. Kurt felt like his heart was trapped in a vice that was slowly crushing it.

"Oh my God. Lucy, he doesn't remember me!" he said frantically, trying to take it all in. This…no…

"Honey," Lucy said, sitting next to the startled man on the bed. "Tell me your name."

"Blaine Anderson."

"And what's the date?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Do you remember what high school you went to?" Lucy asked. Blaine looked frustrated, slamming his palms onto the bed.

"No. I don't remember anything!" he shouted angrily. Kurt flinched, his tears flowing faster as Blaine's gaze met his. "Who are you?"

"Blaine…I'm your husband." Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief and shock before he seemed to contain himself.

"I'm…I'm gay?" he asked.

"Yes, Blaine, yes. I met you in high school and we've been married for three years. And now…now this had to happen!" Kurt shouted angrily, unable to control himself. He let his fist go, watching it fly into the wall. The adrenaline wore off, however, so he cradled his bruised knuckles in pain. "UGH!"

"Kurt, honey, please calm down," Lucy begged.

"No. No this can't be happening! I'm…I'm just having a nightmare! Yes, that must be it. I'm going to wake up in my bed that'll still feel so empty, a-and Blaine will still be in a c-coma…and when he wakes up, he'll remember me! He _has _to remember me…" Kurt voice faded, broke as he sunk to the floor and sobbed into his hand, his knees drawn to his chest.

"Kurt, please listen to me! You're OK. Blaine is OK. His memory might come back, please…" Lucy begged desperately. Only one of those words convinced him to lift his head from his hands.

"Might? There's a chance he'll…forget me forever?" Kurt asked, his voice choked with the tears he was holding back. It was the lack of an answer from Lucy that told Kurt everything he needed to know; Blaine might never remember him. "No…that…how much of a chance?"

"I don't know. It's hard to say," Lucy said, her eyes failing to meet Kurt's because she knew the look in his baby blues would be too much for her to handle, and neither of them could help Blaine if they were blubbering like children.

"Yeah, um, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Blaine called from the bed, looking slightly annoyed. Kurt sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down, refraining from taking Blaine's hand. He wasn't sure how Blaine would react to that.

"My name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Your name is Blaine _Hummel_-Anderson, not just Anderson. It's not just Anderson anymore because we were married three years ago after eight years of a relationship. A year ago, we were hit by a drunk driver. I recovered, but you've been in a coma ever since, and now you have amnesia that may or may not go away. All you may ever remember about the first 27 years of your life is your _name_," Kurt said bitterly, the tears threatening to spill over again.

"This…is a lot to take in at the moment. Um…when can I leave?" he asked Lucy.

"Soon, since you only have some bad bruises. Everything else healed during the year you were out."

"Where will I go?" Blaine asked.

"With me, of course," Kurt said, wiping his eyes. "You may not remember it, but we have an apartment a ways away from here."

"Oh," was all Blaine had to say before going silent, deciding to go back to sleep. It killed Kurt to watch those eyes close again; he had just gotten them back.

Actually, when he thought about it, he really didn't. Those weren't the same eyes he fell in love with. Those eyes always gazed at him with love and adoration, but these eyes didn't know him. He was unrecognizable to those eyes, and he was closer to dying now than he was a year ago in that car.

"What are we going to do, Luce?" Kurt asked. His friend took his hand, seating them in the corner so they could talk and not awaken Blaine.

"Try to show him as much of his life before this as possible. Pictures, videos, newspaper articles, anything. Anything that could stir his memory will be useful. His brain damage is minimal, but the amnesia may or may not wear off. For now, just…show him who he was," she instructed, giving a withered look to the sleeping man on the hospital bed. "I usually don't get so attached to my patients, but…"

"I know," Kurt said, smoothing her hair. "It's hard not to love him, but it's going to be hard to get him to love _me_ again."

"What? No, of course it won't. Even if his memories don't return, I bet he'll fall in love with you again." Kurt gave a bitter chuckle.

"How? He doesn't even know he's gay anymore! And it took me half a year to get him to love me in high school, and that was after he serenaded some hippie GAP employee with an inappropriate song."

"Maybe," Lucy said. "But it's not that hard to fall in love with you either. Trust me, if you were straight, I would've jumped you months ago." Kurt gave a tiny smile; he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know me if I was. I wouldn't have to be here every day of my life is this didn't happen…but I can't think like that. What's done is done, so what matters is getting through it," Kurt said, his voice barely above a murmur. Lucy's green eyes sparkled with fresh tears as she stroked Kurt's forearm soothingly.

"He'll love you again, Kurt, just you wait," Lucy stated firmly. Kurt's gaze averted to the floor as the ghost of a smile flickered across his face before dying away like embers in a fireplace.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kurt murmured. He stood, wandering towards the bed and pressing a kiss against Blaine's forehead, mirroring the one from the day before. "I love you," he whispered.

With those final words, he left, going home to make preparations for Blaine's homecoming.

~oOo~

"Goodbye, Blaine!" Lucy called out to the retreating boys. Kurt gave a wave back, but Blaine stayed silent.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Blaine spat. "I can't remember anything and I'm going home with a person I barely know. Yup, just fine."

_Well_…that stung.

Blaine realized just what he had said, and corrected himself.

"Sorry, Kurt," he said. "I'm just a bit cranky at the moment, considering I have no idea where I'm going and it's a bit unsettling."

"Yeah, sure, I get it," Kurt whispered, running his fingers through his hair. The car ride back to the apartment was silent, an awkward one where both men wanted to say something but just couldn't find the words.

"Well," Kurt said cumbersomely once they'd arrived. "We're home."

"Thanks," Blaine murmured, opening the door to Kurt's car. Kurt lead Blaine into the building and up the elevator to Apartment 3B.

"Well…welcome home, I guess," Kurt said, gesturing to their spacious apartment.

"It's nice," Blaine said, letting his fingers run over the soft fabric of a blanket laying on the couch. "Which one of us decorated?"

"Me," Kurt informed him. "You can't decorate to save your life." A flicker of a smile appeared on Blaine's face before disappearing. Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's wrist in his hand and seating him on the couch then following suit.

"Blaine," Kurt began. "I know you don't remember me. I know that right now, I'm nothing more than a stranger to you, but…you're everything to me. I love you, Blaine, and, memory loss or not, I always will. And we _will _get through this. I won't abandon you, I promise. I'll help you, OK?" he choked out tearfully, holding Blaine's jaw in his hand and rubbing his thumb on Blaine's cheek.

"OK," Blaine whispered, raising his own hand to touch his husband's before let both of theirs fall.

"Now, Lucy wanted me to show you as much of your life as possible, so I want to show you a picture," Kurt said, picking up a silver picture frame from the coffee table and giving it to Blaine.

"When was this?" Blaine asked, staring at the beautiful picture. It was of him and Kurt, both in tuxedos and standing in each other's arms outside a small brick building and surrounded by autumn leaves. They both looked ecstatic, but subdued as well, each drowning in their partner's respective pools of either blue or gold.

"Our wedding, three years ago. My father, Burt, made the most beautiful speech," Kurt said with a small smile. "And his wife and my stepmom, Carole, cut in with me for, like, three songs. You were so jealous. I still remember you shouting, '_Give me back my husband!'_ and she just responded, '_You have the rest of your life to dance with him when you're living 10 hours away in New York, so give me three damn songs!'_"

"She sounds funny," Blaine said. "Where are we originally from?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio and you're from Westerville, Ohio. They legalized gay marriage there, so we got married there so all of our friends and family living there could come." Kurt had a faraway look in his eyes as he was remembering their first kiss as a married couple, their first dance, even shoving the cake in each other's faces. If he could, he would give all of his memories to Blaine and live his own life as an amnesiac. Anything was better than watching Blaine, poor, clueless Blaine, suffer.

"That's nice," Blaine commented. "Kurt…will I ever get my memory back?"

Kurt's gaze finally met Blaine's, and the look in his love's eyes killed him. It was so innocent, like a small child asking if Santa was real, or the look Brittany S. Pierce gave everyone. He was so confused, so childlike in appearance. Kurt couldn't help it; he drew Blaine into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. When Blaine didn't fight back, he squeezed the man tighter.

"I don't know, honey," Kurt answered truthfully. "I just don't know."

**Again, I'm such a jerk. Then again, I have a beautiful ending planned, so I'm sure you'll be able to forgive me and review…right?  
>Right? <strong>

** *silence***

** *RUNS LIKE THERE'S AN ANGRY WES CHASING ME WITH A GAVEL***


	3. Kaitlyn

**Hey guys! OMG I've gotten SUCH an amazing reaction to this story. I love you all so much, you have no idea. You're all just so amazing and make me happy every day. I can't thank you all enough, especially my regular readers, Canada-23, Diddle10, embrace-the-deception, Klaine-4ever-99, ticktockticktock, bremela, lunargirl40, and many others, those were just the only ones I could pull out from the top of my head. Thank you all, so much. Enjoy this new chapter!**

That night, Blaine slept on the couch, trusting Kurt enough to live with him but not to sleep in the same bed. Kurt's bed felt even emptier than in the past year; the knowledge the man he loved was in the _next room _and he still couldn't lie in his arms when the moon rose was killing him far more than it had when Blaine was comatose.

In the morning, he made Blaine's favorite breakfast, waffles with peanut butter and sliced strawberries on top. He smiled as he heard the familiar groan of his awaking husband.

"Morning, Blaine," Kurt said sweetly as the man stumbled into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast."

Blaine sat sleepily at the table, rubbing his eyes before eyeing his food.

"Waffles with peanut butter and strawberries?" he asked in confusion. Kurt managed a small smile as he continued.

"Yeah, it's, um, your favorite," Kurt said, his voice a bit sad. Blaine shrugged, taking a bite before groaning with pleasure.

"OK, I see why," he said, his mouth filled with food. Kurt wanted to playfully smack his shoulder for talking with his mouth full, but he just put on a strained smile. No matter how much Blaine pretended, Kurt knew he was still uncomfortable around Kurt. I mean, Blaine was supposedly _married _to him and couldn't remember a single thing about him. Kurt had expected him to feel uneasy around him, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"I, um, called your sister," Kurt said. He remembered the distraught call to one Kaitlyn Anderson after Blaine had woken up, and she promised to fly to New York with her husband as soon as she could.

"I have a sister?" Blaine asked in bewilderment. Kurt nodded, his eyes threatening to betray him and tear up.

"She's coming up here soon to see you. I hope you're OK with that."

"Of course," Blaine assured him. "The nurse told you to show me everything, so whoever my sister is definitely is a big part of that."

"Right," Kurt said, taking a seat the kitchen table across from Blaine, not bothering to get anything but coffee; he wasn't that hungry considering he stayed up the night before eating tub after tub of ice cream. Because, of course, ice cream is life's greatest medicine. However, it was all in vain; this was one tragedy that ice cream couldn't fix.

"Tell me about her?" Blaine prompted, looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes. Kurt nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"She's a very beautiful girl," he began. "Long blonde hair, the same hazel eyes as you, pale-ish but perfect skin and a _wonderful _fashion sense. She's kind, compassionate, loves you to death…it's a real tragedy, you know? _So many _people love you and you can't remember any of them."

With that, Kurt stood from the table and left the kitchen, not wanting Blaine to see those treacherous eyes that had tears falling from them.

~oOo~

A few hours later, the phone rang in the bedroom. Blaine was asleep on the couch again because he'd been up for most of the night, so Kurt answered it.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Kurt? It's Rory. Me and Kaitlyn are going to be there in twenty minutes. Is that OK?" Kaitlyn's husband, Rory, asked over the phone. Kurt and Blaine had gone to high school with him, introduced him to Kaitlyn, and it'd been love at first sight. His Irish accent sometimes made it hard to understand him, but he was the best brother-in-law all the same.

"Yeah, it's fine! Get here soon," Kurt exaggerated before hanging up, rushing into the living room to wake his sleeping husband.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt murmured, shaking Blaine's shoulder.

"What is it?" Blaine slurred, brushing the curls from his forehead.

"You're sister and brother-in-law, Rory, will be here in 20 minutes, so I suggest fixing your hair so you don't resemble a caveman," Kurt joked. Blaine smiled before retreating to the bathroom, taming his curls before returning just as there was a knock on the door.

"BLAINE!" Kaitlyn shouted, pushing past Kurt and dragging her brother into her arms. "Oh honey, you're awake!"

"Hi, Kurt," Rory said, giving Kurt a hug while they both watched their respective partners embrace.

Kaitlyn pulled away from her brother, grabbing his face with tears streaming down her own.

"Do you remember me at all?" she asked. "I'm going to try to remind you, OK? I held you when mom and dad were homophobic asses. I played dollies with you when you were little and wouldn't leave my room. We made PB and J's together during the summer and had sleepovers in the tree house. I was with you when you got kicked out and we both went to live with Grandma and Pop. Please, you have to remember me Blainey-Bear."

It was that name. Kaitlyn's childhood nickname for him brought back those memories of his troubled childhood that she helped him through.

"K…Katybug?" he asked, the memories flowing back into his brain a bit overwhelming. Kaitlyn gasped, embracing Blaine again.

"You remember!" she squealed, pressing kisses to his forehead. "Oh God, you remember me! What else do you remember?"

"I…I remember everything up until when Pop died," Blaine murmured, his eyes trained on the floor.

Kurt watched on from the corner, his own tears flowing.

He only wished he was in Kaitlyn's shoes at the moment; he only could dream of being that lucky.

**I'm. Such. A. Jerk.**

** Hope you liked it! Especially you Katybug! That's actually my nickname for her in real life, so I had to use it.**

** Review?**


	4. A Promise Above The Lights

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**Wow. You guys are so amazing. I figured you'd all want to castrate me for making Blaine lose his memory of Kurt and you totally had the opposite reaction! Well, you're not HAPPY Blaine lost his memory, but you all seem to like the story!**

** So, I'd like to tell you all some very exciting news! I'm currently in the process of self-publishing my novel! I mean, I would try to use a publisher, but I'm 13. The publishers will either see it as a clever move, like, "OMG A 13 YEAR OLD WROTE THIS" or they'll just toss it in the garbage, most likely the latter. It will be much smarter to self-publish. As soon as the process is done, I will tell you guys where to get it if you want to buy it!**

** On with the chapter before I ramble!**

After Kaitlyn and Rory left, Blaine seemed to be in much better spirits, but Kurt was even more down in the dumps. Why couldn't he remember him? Why only Kaitlyn?

"Blaine?" he called out from the living room. "Can you come in here please?"

Blaine walked in from the kitchen, rubbing his eyes before sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

"Yeah? What's up?" Blaine asked, his eyes, though tired, bright and happy.

"When did your grandfather die?" Kurt asked carefully, not wanting to get a bad reaction out of his husband.

"When I was thirteen," Blaine said sullenly, a faraway look in his eyes. Kurt patted Blaine's hand before pulling back.

Three years. Three damn years of memories that if Blaine could get back, he would at least remember _meeting_ Kurt. That's all Kurt was asking for; the slightest _inkling _of a memory of him to just find its way back to Blaine's mind.

"And you remember everything before that?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

"Tell me about your life. I want to hear everything, even stuff I already know," Kurt said, sitting pretzel style and facing Blaine eagerly.

And so Blaine did. He told Kurt everything he remembered, how his sister always babysat him as a child when his parents weren't home. He told Kurt all he remembered about his father's alcohol problem, which brought tears to his eyes that Kurt promptly wiped away. Tears were brought to Kurt's eyes when Blaine told him how he came out (at least he actually _remembered _he was gay now), when his father had slapped him before his mother could restrain him. Blaine smiled at the mention of his mother; she had left his father because of his abuse, alcoholism, and that he didn't accept him. She was always very accepting of him, giving him encouragement when the bullying got tough.

Then his grandfather died, and he was the one giving his mother encouragement. It was a very good relationship of mutual love. That's all he remembered.

He didn't remember that his mother had died when he was 15, and he then lived with his grandmother, who was just as accepting, but just wasn't his mom. Kurt had heard the story before, but Blaine couldn't remember it. Did he have the heart to tell him?

He realized he had to; there was no benefit of keeping memories from Blaine.

"Blaine…" Kurt began. "When you were 15…your mom died."

The tears returned immediately to both of their eyes, Kurt's contained but Blaine's free-flowing.

"What?" he whispered, not seeming to comprehend and definitely not wanting to.

"She got cancer, like my mom. You were right by her side, though. Her last words were that she loved you," Kurt said, his voice thick with emotion.

"N-no…that's not possible. She was healthy! She _is _healthy, because she's _not _dead!" Blaine shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"But she is," Kurt murmured sullenly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this again Blaine. I'm so sorry that I have to tell you and that you can't remember…but you will, I'm sure of it."

"And what if I don't?" Blaine shouted angrily. He jumped up from the couch, pacing. "What if I never do get my memory back? What if I can't remember my mother's last words, or my sister's wedding? What if I'll never be able to remember when I met you, or who my friends are, or my entire _life_? What if it never comes back to me, Kurt? Then what?"

Kurt was stock still and shocked, hand over his heart and tears now free-flowing like Blaine's before he stood up and walked towards Blaine, grasping his shoulders so their eyes met.

"Then I'll tell you everything. I'll show you pictures and videos and anything you want. I'll tell you how we met and how the rest of our lives have gone and I'll re-introduce you to your friends and family. I _will _help you if it doesn't come back, but we can't dwell on that right now. Right now, we have to work on trying to get your memory back, starting right now. Come on, get your coat on, I have to take you somewhere."

"O..OK," Blaine murmured, seemingly on auto-pilot as he slipped on his coat. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kurt said, donning his own coat and bravely taking Blaine's hand. When he didn't recoil, Kurt gave a little comforting squeeze before dragging them out to the street and hailing a cab.

"Rockefeller Center, please," he told the cabbie.

"Why there?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see," Kurt said, returning to silence. Blaine accepted that answer for the moment, deciding to look out the window at the bright lights they were passing.

When they reached their destination, Kurt tossed a few bills at the cabbie before dragging Blaine from the cab and into the building, heading towards the elevator to go up to the Top of the Rock. Kurt's hand still grasped Blaine's, and Blaine realized he liked how they fit together; maybe there was still a place in his heart for the man he had forgotten.

When the doors slid open, Kurt dragged Blaine to an empty part of the platform with a wonderful view of the city lights that coruscated in the night.

"Wow," Blaine said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

"That's exactly what I said," Kurt said reminiscently. Blaine gave him a questioningly look, so he just smiled forlornly. "Four years ago. I said that the lights looked beautiful, and…and then you looked into my eyes and told me that I was far more beautiful."

Blaine's mouth fell open slightly as he took in Kurt's expression, reminiscent with a soft, sad smile.

"Oh-"

"Wait, there's more," Kurt said. "You…got down on one-knee in this very spot and told me that I was the love of your life and that no one could make you as happy as I made you. You…you were crying…a-and so was I…you made this beautiful speech about how you _had _one prepared but while looking into my eyes you'd forgotten it _and _everything else. You just spoke from your heart, and told me you wanted me to remember the moment for the rest of my life. You bought the most _beautiful _ring, and…I want you to remember it too, Blaine! This spot is special to me; it resembles an unbreakable promise, so to me, any promise made right here will be permanent. And right now, Blaine, I _promise _I will do _everything _I can to help you get your memory back. Not just for me, us, or our love, but for _you_."

Tears had welled in Blaine's eyes, his heart beating erratically; although he couldn't remember loving this man, he thought he could someday.

"I want _you _to remember the _amazing _life you had. I want you to be able to look back on your college years and remember graduation day, and look back on high school and remember when we met, and our first kiss, our first dance, our first time…I want you to be able to look back on your life because it's been so full of cherished memories and it breaks my heart to see those beautiful golden eyes of yours look so clueless, and to know that when you look at me, I'm nothing but a stranger. I have another promise too-I will love you until the day I die, Blaine, even if you can't return it. I will _never _stray; I refuse to let you go, no matter how much my love might be wasted on someone who can't return it. I promise that even if you can never love me again, I will _always_ love you."

Tears were flowing freely down Kurt's cheeks as he proclaimed his love for the man who might possibly never remember anything about him, the man who had taken his heart and had no choice but to keep it because no matter what the future might hold for them, Kurt refused to reclaim it.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, tears in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes. "It's just…we always seemed so untouchable."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's…that feeling you get when you hear a sad story on the news," Kurt explained. "When you say, 'Hey, that'll never happen to me!' But it can. You seem so safe and have this misguided idea that nothing can touch you until life throws you a curveball and you're unprepared because you spent all of your life convincing yourself it could never happen."

"Kurt-"

"Come on," Kurt interrupted. "Let's go home."

And then Kurt was dragging him towards the elevator, obviously ending the conversation before more unwanted tears were shed. Blaine watched helplessly as Kurt wiped the remaining tear-tracks away, only wishing he could do something, _anything_ to help this man that he couldn't remember being in love with.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review?**


	5. A Scrapbook of Stories

** OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH!  
>You all just…wow, you're all just <strong>_**so **_**amazing. You encourage me and believe in me, and…even though I don't know any of you personally (besides Diddle10) you're all some of my greatest friends, and I'll never forget you. **

** On with the chapter before I ramble…again…**

It became routine for Kurt after that night. Every day brought about a new scrap of Blaine's life reintroduced to him, be it a picture, a video, or a story told by Kurt. It made Kurt smile when Blaine was giggling uncontrollably when told that he had a strange fetish with jumping on furniture while performing, which Kurt theorized made him feel taller because he was a hobbit. There were times when their eyes would meet and…_something_ would pass between them. A mutual understanding of pain, maybe, or short glances that conveyed the love in Kurt's heart and the love Blaine was searching for that was somewhere in his own.

Although Kurt didn't believe it, he was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Blaine felt the same electricity ripple through him, from head to toe, when their eyes met. Kurt could remember when he first felt that feeling; he'd never felt it with Finn, or Sam. They were dalliances, short crushes that meant nothing. But when his eyes met Blaine's…it was indescribable. Nothing could really define that pleasurable shiver that rippled down his spine, almost in the same way that you can't define love.

And now, Blaine was slowly trusting Kurt more. He no longer seemed tense when Kurt touched him, be it a hand rested delicately over his own, or an arm wrapped gently around his waist while Kurt familiarized Blaine with his favorite movies. He even took the initiative a few times, grasping Kurt's hands while Kurt was eagerly telling Blaine stories of his past.

But that's all they were to Blaine; stories. It's just like when you're told a tale from a book; you can see the scenes playing themselves in your mind, but have no real connection to them.

One morning, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't able to watch the man he loved in pain anymore. No matter how many times he laughed at his life stories, Kurt could see the pain in those beautiful golden eyes. He could see how Blaine strived to remember, stressed over trying to make everyone _else _sobbing over his tragic story feel better, not him. _Same old Blaine_, he thought, _always caring for everyone else's needs before his own._

That thought comforted Kurt, though. It proved that Blaine was still there; memories or not, he was Blaine, _his_ Blaine.

However, the thought was not comforting enough to stop his crying. He sat in the living, knees drawn to his chest and his eyes trained on the scrapbook he made Blaine for their first anniversary, a document of their lives together that Blaine couldn't remember.

He wasn't crying for himself, although the pain in his chest was agonizing; he was crying for Blaine, the love of his life who couldn't remember a single thing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt gasped, trying to hastily wipe his tears away at the sound of Blaine's voice. It was too late, however; Blaine had already seen them.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, seating himself next to Kurt and angling his body towards him. "Why are you looking at the scrapbook?"

Kurt sniffed, managing a watery smile before letting it fade, like writing in beach sand washed away by the ocean.

"Trying to figure out what to tell you about next," Kurt said with his voice thick with contained tears. "But there's so many amazing ones…I don't know which one to pick."

"OK," Blaine said, seemingly having an idea. "How about…this one?" Blaine rested his finger on a picture of the ocean, himself and Kurt running down a pristine beach and into the water. Kurt made a strange sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Summer of 2012," Kurt explained. "You told me you wanted me to have the best summer ever with you before I had to leave you for a year to go to NYADA. The first place you brought me was Ocean City, NJ. We had Dippin' Dots on the boardwalk and ate 36" pizzas, and somehow, you convinced me to ride all the extremely nauseating rides in a row. When I got sick because of it, you cuddled with me and said you would kiss it all better…when it did get better, we went to the beach and acted like goofballs all day, splashing around and making sandcastles…I want you to remember Blaine, but not for me, for you. You always told me you love reminiscing about our years together, but…now you can't, and it hurts me to see you in pain. You're my heart, Blaine. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're broken…I'm broken."

And then he let everything go with Blaine's next simple gesture, outstretching his arms invitingly. Kurt fell into them, sobbing into Blaine's chest, letting go all the emotion he'd been holding back for Blaine's sake. Blaine was shushing him comfortingly, whispering words of comfort.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder how the rest of his life was going to play out; is this how it always would be? Kurt telling Blaine stories that he couldn't remember he was a main character in? Crying when he couldn't handle that cluelessness in Blaine's eyes anymore?

No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay positive. If not for him, then for Blaine. He was already convinced his memory might not return at all, and if Kurt said he believed it, Blaine wouldn't have much hope anymore.

So he pulled away from Blaine's embrace and whispered that he would make them some breakfast, wiping away his tears and promising himself not to let Blaine catch him crying next time.

And yes, that means there would be a next time.

**I'm depressing myself just writing this, honestly. I hope you guys liked it! Not bad for a 13 year old, eh? ;)**

** Review?**


	6. Release

** Wow, just…wow.**

** I've gotten such an amazing reaction to this story, and everyone is apparently flipping out that I'm only 13, and…it's just too much. Like Rachel said (though I hated her in that episode) it's too much wonderful for just one girl. Thank you all so much for giving me what I have.**

** On with the chapter! **

Kurt and Blaine ate their breakfast in an awkward silence, Kurt's eyes still glistening from tears he was pushing back. The only sounds to be heard that morning were the scrapes of the forks on their plates and the hum of the metropolis outside of their apartment window.

"Um, I'm going to run and get some coffee. Be back in a bit," Blaine said quietly, walking from the apartment. As soon as Kurt heard the door shut, he dissolved into tears once more, his half-eaten breakfast lying forgotten on the table. Now that Blaine was gone, there was no one to hold the tears back for.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed at how much he was crying lately. Courage, right? The lesson Blaine couldn't remember teaching him? Then again, if Blaine couldn't remember how he taught Kurt to be brave, why should Kurt even bother? Why shouldn't he dissolve into tears when he wanted too, when it was all too much and he needed a release?

No, crying wasn't a release. He needed something passionate, something beautiful he could look to in his now miserable life. In an impulse, he ran to the closet and pulled out jars of paint he used when he took art classes. An easel was resting in the back near his clothes, so he pulled that out too.

What happened next was a burst of artistic passion, swift strokes of the brush on the blank canvas that Kurt was bringing to life. Shades of beautiful golden browns and startling blues stood out prominently, while the rest of the painting was in black and white. It was nowhere near perfect, and that's what told Kurt it was amazing; art isn't about perfection, it's about passion and talent and creativity. There is nothing perfect about art, because art cannot be defined; there is no textbook way to make art. The imperfections of an artist and their art, whether it is music or paintings or charcoal sketches or _anything_, are what make it great.

And when Kurt stood back, staring at his painting of two faces gazing at each other, his and Blaine's, with the only colors being the golden and glasz irises of their eyes, he knew he found his release.

~oOo~

Blaine was standing patiently in line, waiting for the man in front of him to pick his damn coffee order already. He tapped his foot impatiently, running his fingers through his hair.

For only being able to remember the beginning of it, Blaine knew his life was pretty freaking screwed up. He couldn't remember anything after his grandfather died and he constantly knew Kurt, who was supposedly the love of his life, was hurting. He knew everyone in his life was always thinking about him and grieving and crying and he couldn't take it. What was there to cry about if his memory was going to come back?

_If _it was going to come back.

Before his thoughts could go any farther, the man in front finally made his decision.

"I'll have a Grande non-fat mocha, please," he requested. Blaine's eyes widened, a snippet of a memory suddenly entering his mind.

_"I'll have a medium drip and a Grande non-fat mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies," Blaine said charmingly to the barista._

_ "You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked a bit breathlessly. _

_ "Of course I do," Blaine said as if it were obvious. He paid and walked towards the sugar, wondering why Kurt looked so surprise…_

He was shaken from his reverie by the barista calling him forward. He deadpanned his order to the barista, the same in the memory he had just gotten back, before a million thoughts whirred through his mind. It was short, a bit insignificant, and he had _no _idea what they'd been doing beforehand, but he _remembered _something about Kurt. He remembered something about his _life!_ It was a step closer, of course, not a large one, but still a step. When Blaine received the coffees, he paid quickly and rushed home, coffees in hand and a smile permanently etched on his face.

"KURT!" he shouted the minute he got through the door. Kurt ran into the living room, eyes a bit puffy and paint all over his hands.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Grande non-fat mocha," was all Blaine had to say. Kurt gasped, his eyes filled with hope.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked.

"I said Grande non-fat mocha. Your coffee order, mine being a medium drip. Sound familiar?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"You remembered!" Kurt shouted happily, jumping into Blaine's arms. Blaine hugged him earnestly, just as excited that they were one miniscule step closer to full memory recovery.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when they pulled away. "Why are you covered in paint?"

"Oh…come on, I'll show you," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bedroom when the painting dwelled, dry and beautiful. Blaine gasped, reaching out to touch his painted iris, then Kurt's.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, turning back towards Kurt. "You're…very talented."

And then Blaine leaned in, pressing a slow, soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and retreating from the room. Kurt was shocked, raising his hand to his cheek where Blaine's lips had just been.

_Things are looking up_, Kurt thought. The tiny smile that had taken root on his face fell slightly, though. _I wonder how long it'll take the universe to make us unhappy again._

**DON'T KILL ME! OMG you know what I really am hoping for for this fic? I was hoping maybe someone will draw a fanart for this! You don't have to, of course, but if you do, send me the link in a review! Thanks guys, love you!**

** Review?**


	7. Accident

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry, but I'm thinking of giving up on a few of my WIP's for a few reasons.**

**I have too many WIP's**

**Some of them are far less popular than ones like this or "A Million Proposals"**

**I want to spend more time on those popular ones**

**Sorry if I choose one you really liked! I promise I won't delete this one though!**

**On with the chapter!**

When Kurt awoke the next morning, his bed seemed even emptier than before. The coldness in the room seemed unbearable, knowing Blaine was only a room away. Well, physically at least. Emotionally and mentally, he was _so _much farther away.

Kurt was up before Blaine, a smile gracing his features when he saw his adorable husband; one arm was falling off the couch, and his mouth was hanging open. He patted Blaine's matted curls lightly before venturing into the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Ever since Blaine had remembered his obsession with the drink, Kurt had been making him a medium drip every morning. Blaine had confessed that it soothed him to drink it; it gave him a link to his past, no matter how small or insignificant it seemed. He made his own non-fat mocha before sitting at the table, sipping it slowly. The apartment seemed especially silent today; not even the honking cars outside seemed to break the silence. Finally, the one thing that seemed to do it was a small groan from the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, venturing into the room. There, Blaine was stirring from his deep slumber, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of that sleepy feeling.

"Morning, Kurt," he said, his voice thick with tiredness. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Kurt assured him, taking the spot on the couch next to his weary husband. "What is it?"

"Well, I had a dream last night," Blaine began. "I was suddenly sitting under a tall willow tree in an otherwise empty field. I could feel someone holding me, and I could hear a soft murmur, like someone was singing, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I woke up. Does that have any significance in my life?" he asked. Kurt's body was halfway between rigid and relaxed, and his facial expression was blank; Blaine could tell what Kurt was thinking. It was better to show no emotion at all than to cry.

"Well, I think I know what tree you're talking about," Kurt said, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. "Back in Ohio, we used to go to this empty field near my house. Even during the summer, there was always a cool breeze blowing. You and I used to just sit underneath the big willow and talk about anything; our lives, how school has been, each other. Sometimes, we'd sing each other our favorite songs. It was…somewhere only we knew…"

Blaine could tell that if he had his memory, those last four words would mean something exponential to him, and he could tell it meant something to Kurt. It pained him, _literally _pained him, to see Kurt hurting. Although he couldn't remember loving this man, he could imagine it. From what he could tell, Kurt was a passionate, brilliant, compassionate person, and he wondered what he had done to deserve him. If only he could remember.

_If only he could remember_.

"Oh…" Blaine said, his eyes shifting to the floor. "I…It was a nice dream. I liked it. A lot."

"Yeah," Kurt murmured. "So did I."

Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at that; Kurt could remember their lives together. He could reminisce and tell stories and smile over their shared past. He couldn't; then he remembered Kurt was in just as much pain as he was, and the jealous was gone as quickly as it had come.

Kurt retreated from the living room, beckoning Blaine into the kitchen with a promise of a medium drip. Blaine followed him, the smell of the freshly-brewed drink enticing.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Blaine asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"Whatever you want," Kurt replied. "Maybe we could stay here and just have a lazy day in?"

"I'd like that," Blaine agreed with a smile. "How about a movie marathon?"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said. "Harry Potter?"

"What else?" Blaine scoffed. When Kurt had informed him that the Harry Potter series was his favorite group of movies, he'd made an effort to act like he remembered them.

After Kurt had made them a nice breakfast, the two men retired to their bedroom, Blaine sitting next to him on the bed for the first time since the accident. Kurt smiled to himself, realizing how much he missed the feeling of the bed dipping next to him under the weight of his husband.

"Shall we watch them in order, then?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, popping _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _into their bedroom's DVD player, instantly returning to Kurt's side.

Even though he couldn't remember it, Blaine had made a commitment to this man; to love him, to cherish him, and to take care of him, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse (the latter being what they were going through at the moment) as long as they both shall live. He would try his hardest to keep true to that promise, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could try to stay strong. A lot of things in life were unbreakable, but they didn't go unaffected by tension.

"You OK?" Kurt asked, sensing Blaine's rigidness. Blaine nodded with a tiny smile, forcing himself to relax a bit.

As the night continued on, the two men had gotten gradually closer. It was late now, the moonlight and lights of the city shining in through their bedroom window. Now, Kurt and Blaine's legs were pressed up against each other, Blaine's arm curled around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt's temple was resting comfortably on Blaine's shoulder, their positions comfortable and very familiar to Kurt, but less so to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to get Blaine's attention.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, looking down at Kurt. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. The movie seemed to disappear, along with the city, their bedroom, their bed, even the world. Everything was _them_, and Blaine felt it deep within his heart, down in those unreachable caverns where the love he couldn't remember was stored.

"What's wrong?" Kurt murmured, as he had felt Blaine tensing up a bit. Now, he couldn't seem to remember what the problem was…then again, with Blaine's absolutely _beautiful _hazel eyes boring into his, he couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

"N-nothing," Blaine whispered. As if moving of their own accord, his lips gravitated forward until they met Kurt's. Kurt gasped before tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls and kissing him back with the passion he'd been holding back for over a year. Blaine kissed back momentarily before his eyes flew open in realization. He jumped away from Kurt and off the bed, leaving his husband confused.

"Blaine?" he asked, following his frazzled partner into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"_THIS _is wrong!" Blaine shouted in anger, gesturing between them. "All of this is wrong! This shouldn't be happening, Kurt! You shouldn't have to be going through this, and it's my fault!"

"How is this your fault, Blaine?" Kurt asked desperately.

"I _remembered the accident_," Blaine spat. Kurt gasped, his eyes widening as Blaine continued. "I didn't want to tell you, but I remembered. I remember everything from that night."

It had been torturing Blaine to get that memory back…

_"Come on, Kurt, you can't be serious!"_

_ "Oh, but I am, Mr. Anderson-Hummel," Kurt teased from his spot in the driver's seat. The two men sat at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green. "You were _so _flirting with that waiter!"_

_ "I was being friendly!" Blaine complained with a small, teasing pout. "I really can't touch you for a week?"_

_ "That is correct," Kurt assured him jokingly. _

_ "Oh, but how could _you _handle that?" Blaine asked flirtatiously, sliding closer to Kurt and running his hand up Kurt's leg. "You can't resist me," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt's eyes had slid closed at the feeling, a small whimper escaping his lips. _

_ Neither of them had noticed when the light had turned green. Neither noticed a drunk driver flying down the road. It only became painfully known when the car slammed into theirs, knocking them both unconscious…_

"Blaine, that wasn't your fault…"

"_Yes _it was!" Blaine replied furiously. "_All of this _is my fault! If I had just kept my damn hands to myself, we could be happy right now! Our friends wouldn't constantly be worrying about us, our family wouldn't be crying, and we could still be the happily married couple we were before the hormones I apparently couldn't leave in my teenage years ruined everything!"

"Blaine, honey, calm down!" Kurt begged.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Blaine shouted. "I can't take this anymore. I can't take not knowing about half of my life! I can't take looking in your eyes and seeing all the _pain _you're in. I can't help watching our family and friends cry over us when they have their own lives to worry about, and I _can't take _what I'm doing to you anymore!"

And then Blaine stormed from the apartment, accenting his exit with a loud slam of the front door.

Alone and seemingly deserted, Kurt dissolved into tears, clutching his knees to his chest. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Blaine was supposed to remember everything, and then they would maybe renew their wedding vows, even try for a child, and they could lift happily ever after…

Then he realized that his life wasn't a fairy tale; there was no fairy godmother to save him from his problems, no little mice friends to make him clothes when he was upset. This was reality, and it was far scarier than anything out of his childhood storybooks.

After a bout of sobbing, Kurt retired to the bedroom, gaining comfort in the fact that Blaine would return the next morning. Kurt thought he just needed to blow off some steam.

But when he woke up the next morning, there was no need to make a medium drip for his husband. The couch in the living room was empty, there were no soft snores echoing through the apartment, and Kurt was scared as hell.

Blaine hadn't come back.

**Well…I'm gonna go hide in a corner now. **

** Review?**


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
>I know I wrote this on my new story, but a lot more people read this one, so I thought I'd put it here too.<strong>

** My book is being considered for publication!**

** I'm so freaking excited. When I found out, I literally couldn't stop bouncing. I mean, it was my **_**first submission **_**to a publisher and they already want to meet with my dad and me! And…**

** I couldn't have done it without you guys encouraging me. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

** I also must say that suddenly the Warblers learned how to dance.**

** You'll only know what I'm talking about if you saw the full performance of "Glad You Came". Tell me if you did!**

** On with the chapter!**

When Kurt had discovered his husband hadn't returned, he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

"Oh my God," he breathed to himself. Immediately, he picked up the phone and dialed Kaitlyn's number, trying to keep his breathing under control so he didn't start hyperventilating.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn answered drowsily.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Kaitlyn, but Blaine's gone!" Kurt rushed into the phone.

"What?" Kaitlyn shouted, suddenly awake. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He…he and I kissed last night, and he freaked out saying he had to 'stop doing this to me', and he stormed out. I figured he was going to get a coffee, just get out of the apartment or something, but he didn't come back!"

"I…I think I know where he is…" she whispered.

"Where?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Well, he texted me last night asking where Mom was buried. I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't think he'd actually _go-_"

"Hey, no, it's OK," Kurt assured her. "You didn't know. Thanks honey, love you."

"Love you too, Kurtie. Text me when you get him home."

They hung up, Kurt rushing outside to hail a cab, as Blaine had taken the car. He sighed as he told the cabbie to take him to Grand Central, his mind wandering on the way there.

He could understand why Blaine needed to go, but to _drive _to _Ohio?_ It took ten hours, and Kurt was extremely worried that Blaine wasn't in the emotional state to drive for that long. He fiddled with his hands nervously until he got to the station, darting out of the cab and tossing a wad of cash at the cabbie with a thank you. He sprinted inside, thankful for the short line, and asked for the next ticket to Ohio. He took the ticket, thanked the lady behind the desk, and ran to wait for his train. When it arrived, he was the first one on board, immediately finding an empty compartment and politely refusing anyone who asked to sit with him, saying he needed some time alone.

On the way to Ohio, Kurt couldn't help but worry about his husband. He could've gotten in a car crash on the long drive and from the emotional instability, or he could've fallen asleep at the wheel, or…

Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks, not unlike the ones that poured from his eyes when his father was in the hospital all those years ago, and Kurt pushed those thoughts to a small part of his mind, not letting them dominate; stressing himself out over this wouldn't help him or Blaine. He couldn't help but worry though-it was in his nature.

The train ride had been agonizing. There was a storm in Ohio when he got there, making the mood especially dreary.

After darting into a coffee shop to escape the rain, he ordered just a plain, black coffee and called his father.

"Hey kid," he greeted happily. "How are you?"

"Not so good, Dad. I'm in Ohio, and I was wondering if Blaine and I could stay with you, Carole, and Victoria for a while."

"Of course, Kurt…how is Blaine, anyway?" Burt asked worriedly.

"He's alright…I guess," Kurt said. "To be honest, we've been having a really rough time, but coming to Ohio might be a good thing for him, and for us. I hope we won't be a problem…"

"You're never a problem, son. When am I getting reintroduced to my son-in-law?" Burt asked, sounding a bit forced.

"In a little bit, Dad. See you soon," Kurt said.

"Alright, bye kid."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up, finishing his coffee and rushing outside. Ignoring the rain, Kurt ran to the bus stop and waited until it arrived. He sat there in silence, staring out the window at the world of gray that became his norm, even when it was sunny.

When the bus pulled to a stop at the cemetery, Kurt thanked the driver and got off, running through the wrought iron gates. He knew the way to Blaine's mother's grave, but there was something new about it.

There was a single red rose lying in front of it, and a man on his knees in the muddy grass.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, ignoring the mud _and _his designer boots (he didn't actually think that was possible) and running towards his husband. He knelt next to him, taking the shivering, soaked to the bone man in his arms. "Oh my _God, _you scared the living crap out of me!"

"This is all I have left of her," Blaine choked out. Kurt then noticed the wetness on Blaine's face, ignorant to whether it was raindrops or tears. "Words on a tombstone."

"I know, honey, I know," Kurt said, holding Blaine tighter. "She wasn't always the greatest mother. You told me she used to be extremely homophobic, but she came around a few months after you came out, when you were 12. After three good years with her, even though you and Kaitlyn stayed with your grandparents, she died. Remember when I told you her last words were her telling you she loved you?"

Blaine nodded, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder as the rain, unnoticed, continued to pour down on them.

"Those words were true," Kurt continued. "And when you have your memory back, you'll be able to remember how much she loved you."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine murmured, wiping he rain and possible tears from his face. "For everything. For not abandoning me, for helping me through this, for loving me when I can't remember loving you…I can't keep doing this to everyone Kurt, but I especially can't keep doing this to you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine lifted his head, his eyes meeting Kurt's.

"I kissed you, Kurt. I kissed you because somewhere in my heart, I love you. I know you know how much it hurts to look at someone that's supposed to love you, or you're supposed to love, and you can't remember them, or they can't remember you. I _can't _remember much about you, Kurt. All I know is that I woke up in that hospital with a wedding ring on my finger and my supposed husband next to me...I _want _to love you, Kurt, I want to love you _so badly_, but I can't because I need memories of that love. And if I don't get them back…I just want to prepare you for that, and kissing you definitely wasn't preparing you. I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm _so _sorry-"

And Kurt silenced him with a kiss. He had to show Blaine that he'd love him no matter what, even if he'd always look at him like he was stranger, he'd always love him. _Always_.

"_Stop _blaming yourself, Blaine," he said when he pulled away. "I love you, you know I do, and I always will. I made a vow to love you no matter what when got married. While we never anticipated something like _this _to happen, I was fully prepared for something bad to happen because I couldn't stop thinking our relationship was too good to be true. Now, it is _not _your fault that we got in an accident Blaine. I was driving, and I know you remember that. _Neither _of us noticed that the light was green, and we probably would've gotten hit even if we did, what with the speed that drunk guy was going at. It's not your fault that you kissed me, and you're not leading me on. You don't have to prepare me for anything, because I'm already prepared."

Blaine sighed, leaning back into Kurt's arms. However, Kurt pulled Blaine up so they both stood.

"Come with me," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him across the street. Once there, they ran adjacent to the curb, both out of breath when they reached their destination.

There was a tall willow tree in the middle of an otherwise empty field.

"Oh my God," Blaine murmured, taking in the sight he could only remember from his dream.

"My house isn't too far from here, so it was easy to visit your mom's grave sometimes and then come here. Our own special place," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the base of the tree. Kurt sat, not caring about his designer jeans since they were ruined anyway. "Come on, I don't bite."

Blaine gave Kurt a weary smile before taking a seat between Kurt's legs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, shivering when Blaine's cold hands rested over his own. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's wet forehead, tasting the fresh rain.

"I'll love you forever, even if you can't love me back," Kurt murmured. Blaine sighed in content, slipping further into Kurt's embrace.

"Will you sing for me?" Blaine asked tentatively, his eyes slipping closed. Kurt looked down at this beautiful man that was so close yet so far from being his. The rain drops tracing his beautiful features just made him look even more stunning. His eyelashes were brushing his cheekbones just so, and his lips were slightly open while Blaine emitted soft, peaceful little breaths. He just looked so…at peace.

"Of course," Kurt murmured, in awe of this man's beauty and how the raindrops were shining in the…light?

Kurt looked up, and saw a crack in the clouds. Rays of sunlight filtered through, shining on Blaine's face and making him look no less than _angelic._

Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's face, this time to his cheek, before singing, allowing himself one moment of happiness in all of his grief, just like how that ray of sunlight broke through those gray clouds.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_ Talk about it, somewhere only we know_

_ This could be the end of everything_

_ So why don't we go, so why don't we go…_

_ Somewhere only we know."_

**…Did I just write this? **

** Feel free to kill me…on second thought, please don't. I like living, thanks.**

** Review?**


	9. Dinner, Part I

**Hey guys! I have some good news! Last night, my school had a talent show, and me and my two friends won 2****nd**** place for our karate routine! The crowd went **_**nuts **_**when my one friend broke a board with his head, when his twin brother did a hook kick, and when I went into a split for a break. Had so much fun! **

** On with the chapter before I ramble…**

After walking back to his and Blaine's car, Kurt a change of clothes he had for him and Blaine in the backseat (for…um…emergencies…) He handed Blaine's over to him, saying he was going to go change behind a tree and Blaine could use the backseat. Thankfully, Kurt had just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt (You didn't need skinny jeans after _that_…), so he got changed fairly quickly. When he returned to the car, the sight through the window made his mouth get extremely dry.

Blaine had slipped on his own pair of sweatpants and was now slipping on his shirt, his muscles that Kurt hadn't seen in forever and was aching to touch rippling and stretching and there was rain sliding down his bare, muscular chest and _wow, _now Kurt's _really _glad he had chosen sweatpants over skinny jeans.

He averted his lustful gaze in fear of Blaine catching him, thinking of everything from the sting of a slushie in his eyes to dead kittens to Rachel Berry. That last thought finally did it for him, and he sighed in relief as his little…_problem _went away. He heard the car door close behind him, and he turned with a smile.

"Ready to head home?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, climbing into the passenger side and letting Kurt drive.

"So," Kurt began once they'd begun driving. "There's a few things you should know. Finn and Rachel, your brother and sister-in-law, are visiting as well, so I have a few tips. At dinner, the most successful ways of actually getting to _eat _are serving something vegetarian, loading up your plate and running, or locking Finn in his room. In a nutshell, Finn can eat enough at one meal to feed a third world country for a year, so avoid asking for anything pizza and/or buffalo wing related, or you're going to bed hungry."

Blaine gulped, taking in this information and secretly wondering how chubby Finn must be.

"Secondly, they're going to be a little awkward around you because they're not going to know how to act, so don't make an opinion on them too quickly. They love you, they always have, and they just want you to feel comfortable. Thirdly, if Rachel asks you to do a duet for old time's sake, or to jostle your memory, _say no_. Any memories they bring back will probably include you two drunkenly dancing on a stage and singing _Don't You Want Me _while our old Glee club either watched or made out with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Basically, avoid Rachel and you'll do fine."

Blaine chuckled, wondering if he had even remembered his apparently hilarious drunken escapades (they must have been funny since Kurt was trying not laugh while mentioning them) in the first place.

"That sounds like an…_interesting _family," Blaine said in amusement.

"Just wait 'til you meet them," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled again, a nice silence falling in the car as the car radio played.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_

_ You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_ I know you get me_

_ So I let my walls come down_

_ Down_

Blaine listened to the lyrics and was confused; they seemed very familiar, like they had some significance in his life. He sighed;_ another _seemingly important thing he couldn't remember.

He pushed the thought aside as he and Kurt pulled up to a large white house with dark green shutters.

"Welcome home, Blaine," Kurt said, sidling up beside him after they'd gotten out of the car. "You ready for this?"

Blaine gave his husband a smile, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Yes."

Together, they entered the Hudson-Hummel home…

And were met with chaos.

"FINN HUDSON! PUT OUR DAUGHTER DOWN OR I SWEAR TO THE HIGH HEAVENS I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" Rachel shouted, chasing her husband around the living room. Finn had a small girl in his arms, playing airplane with the giggling little angel.

"Aww, but she's having fun!" Finn cooed, loving the sound of his daughter's laugh.

"I don't care, Finn! If you drop her, _God _help me I will-" Rachel stopped abruptly, seeing an amused Kurt with a cocked eyebrow and an awkward Blaine at the door. "Kurt! Blaine!"

Rachel ran up to them, giving them both hugs before stepping back. Finn had put his daughter down, taking her hand and leading them to the door. The tike's eyes lit up, and a toothless smile graced her features.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine!" she said excitedly, running into Kurt's awaiting arms.

"Hey, Belle!" Kurt said, hugging his niece. "How's my favorite little angel?"

"Awesome! Daddy and I were playing airplane, but Mommy was afraid he'd drop me," she explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Did she now?" Kurt asked in amusement, shooting Rachel an amused look. "I could see that happening, and we don't want that cute little head of yours all banged up."

"Definitely not," she said. Then, she looked at Blaine, jumping from Kurt's arms to his. Blaine gave Kurt a look over his shoulder, and Kurt gave him a look that clearly said _She's too young to understand, pretend you know her!_

"Hi, Belle! I've missed you," Blaine said convincingly.

"I've missed you too, Uncle Blaine! Mommy says you've been so busy with work and that's why you can't come play spaceship with me as much. I missed that, because Uncle Kurt is always the best alien!" she said excitedly.

"Yup, he sure is, babydoll," Blaine said, giving her a sweet smile. "Why don't you let your mommy help you wash up for dinner. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa are almost done cooking."

"Yup!" she said, bouncing in his arms a bit, her brunette curls bouncing along with her. "Grandpa Burt is helping Grandma Carole make the bestest pizza you've ever tasted. I just hope Daddy doesn't eat half of it by himself this time." The entire room burst into laughter, even Finn. Blaine set her down, pressing a kiss on her forehead and letting Rachel take one of her tiny hands and letting Finn take the other, Rachel muttering a soft_ thank you _to Blaine.

Once they were gone, Blaine looked up at Kurt with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Good?" he asked. Kurt sighed, his eyes shifting to the floor.

"You always were a good actor," he said sadly. He looked back up, forcing a smile. "Come on. Time to reintroduce you to your father and mother-in-law."

Kurt led Blaine by the hand into the kitchen.

"We're home, Mom!" Kurt said. Carole turned around, a happy look in her eyes.

"Kurt! Blaine!" she cheered, taking both boys in her arms. "Oh, it's so good to see you…Blaine, I'm your mother-in-law, Carole. It's so nice to…re-meet you."

Kurt sighed, muttering an "_I told you" _that Carole couldn't hear into Blaine's ear. Blaine ignored him, giving Carole a hug.

"Hello, Carole," he said. "It's nice to re-meet you too."

"Well, don't leave me out of this," Burt chorused from the table. He stood, taking Kurt in his arms. "I've missed you, kid."

"Not a kid anymore, Dad," Kurt chuckled. "I missed you too."

"And Blaine," Burt said, hugging him too. "I'm Burt, you're dad-in-law."

"Hi Burt," Blaine said. He looked to both of his inlaws. "Kurt told me about everything you've done for me, so I just want to thank you for being the parents I didn't have when my dad was an ass and my mom died."

The couple gave him watery smiles before Carole went to collect Finn and Rachel for dinner.

It was going to be an interesting evening…

**Yes, I'm putting the family dinner into two chapters. Just 'cause I love torturing you all.**

** Nah, that's not the reason, I just wanted to put it into two chapters because I knew it would be really long if it wasn't.**

** Enjoy and review!**


	10. Dinner, Part II

**I think I'm too obsessed with updating this story. Anyone complaining? ;)**

** That sounded really stuck up, didn't it?**

** I'm gonna write the story now…**

** P.S. I feel like crap because I'm sick as a dog and basically half asleep, so I apologize if this is a crappy chapter. And sorry I didn't update sooner! I had this done last night, but was being a total jerk and wouldn't let me upload the file!**

** P.S.S. PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

After the entire family was seated at the table, Carole began to cut up the homemade pizza that had goat cheese and prosciutto, limiting Finn to two slices. Blaine dug in happily, wishing he could remember how many amazing meals he had gotten from Carole.

"So, Blaine," Rachel said, her eyes soft and sad as her hand gripped Finn's. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Blaine said. "It's been a bit hard, but we're getting through it together." Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile before returning to his food.

"What's Uncle Blaine talking 'bout, Mommy?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. Eat your pizza," Rachel said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Belle smiled before following her mother's orders, staying relatively quiet for a hyper four-year-old.

The dinner went on surprisingly smoothly (smoothly for the Hummel-Hudson's being that Finn only spilled his drink once and Belle only interrupted to use the potty three times) and Blaine could understand why he loved this family. He smiled at the way they looked at Kurt with nothing less than pride in their eyes. He loved how Rachel and Belle would spontaneously break into song when the moment felt right, and the warmth that surrounded the dinner table made Blaine feel happy and accepted in a family he couldn't remember being a part of.

After dinner was over, Belle dragged Blaine into the living room and sat on his lap after he planted himself on the couch.

"Do you love Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine?" she asked, her eyes wide with childlike innocence. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and waited for an answer. Blaine gulped, but put on a happy smile.

"Of course I do, Belle," Blaine insisted. Belle looked up at him in confusion.

"Then why didn't you hold his hand at dinner? Whenever you come to visit Mommy, Daddy, and I, you always hold Uncle Kurt's hand," she pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly. Blaine desperately searched for an excuse to appease his little niece.

"I had to eat my pizza with both hands, babydoll," Blaine answered. "I wanted to hold your Uncle Kurt's hand, but both of my hands were busy." Belle nodded in understanding before yawning, her tiny lips stretched in an O. Blaine chuckled. "Someone's tired."

"No I'm not, Uncle Blainers! I'm so awake I could stay up all night and watch midnight cartoons!" she insisted. Of course, she yawned again, and Blaine laughed.

"You're yawning is telling me a different story," Blaine teased. Belle pouted before sighing, sounding very adult-like.

"Fine, Uncle Blaine," she said exasperatedly. "I'll go to bed on _one _condition." Blaine felt like dissolving into giggles; his little niece was so adorable!

"And what is that?" Blaine inquired. Belle smiled widely.

"You have to read me a bedtime story!" she insisted. Blaine grinned back at her.

"I believe we have a deal," he said jokingly. Belle giggled, hopping off of her uncle's lap and grabbing his hand, dragging him up to a room Burt and Carole had saved just for when she came to visit. Blaine helped her change into her PJ's before she eagerly hopped into bed, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Will you tell me the story of how you and Uncle Kurt met?" she asked, her cute little eyes wide and pleading. Blaine's heart clenched and he desperately fought back tears; he wanted to tell her that story, he _really _did, but he had to have the memory to tell the story.

"How about I tell you a different story tonight, sweetheart," he said, not being able to bear meeting her disappointed eyes.

"OK," she said. "What story?" Blaine thought for a minute before it came to him.

"I'm going to tell you the story of a princess named Belle," Blaine said. Belle gasped in delight , a bright smile lighting up her face.

"You mean the story of Belle and Beast?" she asked excitedly. Blaine nodded with a hum in agreement.

"You have to lie down and close your eyes, though," he said. "That way you can imagine it." She nodded, slipping farther under the covers and shutting her eyes. Blaine began the story, unaware that Kurt was standing at the door, watching with a soft smile on his face.

"One day, a girl named Belle was headed to the bookshop in her local village," Blaine began. A small smile graced Belle's face as Blaine continued in a hushed voice. "The people in the village thought Belle, though beautiful, was strange. They thought she was strange because she liked reading. She was a very smart girl, very unlike some of the girls she knew who fawned over the village brute, Gaston. He, however, favored Belle and wanted to make her his wife."

Belle's face scrunched up at the mention of Gaston; she never liked him.

"Belle didn't want to marry Gaston, though. She wanted more than the provincial life in her little town, and she _definitely _didn't want to be the little wife of a villager…"

As Blaine continued with the story, he noticed Belle's breaths getting continuously deeper. By the end of the fairytale, she was fast asleep, her tiny fingers grasping Blaine's. Blaine smiled down at his niece, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And they both lived happily ever after."

He stood, turning towards the door and finding a smiling Kurt, a plethora of emotions swimming in his glasz eyes.

"You're still so good with her," Kurt commented. Blaine shot his husband a smile. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'll show you where you're going to sleep." Kurt began walking down the hall, Blaine following suit. They entered Kurt's old bedroom which hadn't changed a bit. Kurt smiled at his old room before pulling a blanket and pillow out of the closet, turning towards the couch in the corner.

"OK, Blaine, do you want the couch or the bed?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed, taking the pillow and blanket from Kurt's hands and placing them on the couch. He sat Kurt down on the bed and took the seat next to him, looking in his husband's eyes.

"Kurt," he began. "…I saw you looking at me today."

Kurt gulped, immediately realizing what he was talking about. _Oh God, he's going to tell me he's completely uncomfortable and freaked out, and-_

"And I get it."

_Whoa, did not see that coming…_

"You do?" Kurt squeaked. Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hands.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Because I'm your husband. You were allowed to look at me before, and you're allowed to look at me now. It doesn't scare me. It's obvious that you're going to be physically attracted to me, Kurt, because you're in love with me and you're married to me. I'm not going to forbid you from looking at me because you don't deserve that. You deserve to be able to look at me if you want to…and you deserve to sleep in the same bed as me."

Kurt gasped, not expecting this _at all._

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. Blaine nodded, leaning in and pressing a delicate kiss to Kurt's lips just to prove it to him. He wasn't afraid of being close to his husband, because he had made a promise to cherish him forever. And Blaine _definitely _wasn't one to break a promise.

Kurt pulled back first with a small smile and a nod before retreating to the bathroom. Blaine changed into PJ's while Kurt was completing his moisturizing routine. When he came back, he was clothed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, as was Blaine, who was awaiting Kurt in bed. Kurt slipped under the covers, staying as physically far away from Blaine as possible.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt murmured. Blaine sighed, tapping Kurt on the arm. Kurt cracked one eye open to see Blaine holding his arms out.

"C'mere," Blaine insisted with a beckoning motion of his head. Kurt nodded shyly, shimmying to slip into Blaine's arms. He placed his hand over Blaine's heartbeat, smiling happily. Blaine kissed his forehead, pulling him closer.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Blaine…I love you."

Blaine only responded when he was _positive _Kurt was sleeping.

"…I think I love you too."

**…Why do I have the feeling someone is going to kill me?**

** On another note, I'm sure some of you know Muchacha11 on Tumblr (AKA Muchacha10 on DeviantArt). I don't have a Tumblr or a DeviantArt, so I was wondering if one of you could recommend this story to her and ask if she read it and possibly make a fanart for it? I'd be SO grateful if you did. Tell me in a review if you do, and I will publicly thank you in my next author's note. Thank you so much!  
>Review?<strong>


	11. Goin' Back to Hogwarts, Part I

**Klaine shippers, READ THIS!  
>I was watching a video of the car scene from "The First Time" and when Kurt is coughing because of Blaine's breath, if you play REALLY close attention, you can hear him say "Thanks, baby." OH. MY. GOD. I freaked out! I started pointing at the screen, going like "OMG WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER NOTICED THAT?" Did anyone else hear it? And if you haven't, look up "Klaine scenes 3x05" on google, click on the link that says "twitvid" and then scroll down until you find the video. It's HQ, so you can hear it better, but still listen carefully! I've always wanted Blaine to have a pet name for Kurt.<strong>

** And yes, I intended the title of this chapter to be an AVPM reference. I know that many people don't like them, but I'm not going to let that influence my writing. I learned that from a wise reviewer ;) I put it there because I know that some people have called Dalton "Gay Hogwarts" as a joke (usually Santana in fanfictions), so I used it. End of story.**

** Enjoy the chapter!**

** BTW, HAPPY KLAINE WEEK EVERYONE! THREE DAYS 'TIL THE ANNIVERSARY! =D**

The next morning, Kurt never felt more at home. While his apartment was ten hours away in New York, his real home was in Blaine's strong arms, his lips gingerly pressed over his husband's heartbeat and his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine in turn had the fingers on one hand tangled in Kurt's golden-brown waves, the other arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt could feel Blaine's pulsating heart beneath his lips, a glorious sound that anchors him to reality and yet sends him into a love-induced nirvana. There was no place he'd rather be.

Then he remembered that Blaine didn't remember falling in love with him. The glorious sound from Blaine's heart turned bitter and cold, just mocking him that his heart was _right _there, but it wasn't his. Not anymore.

A single tear slipped down his porcelain cheeks as he slipped out of Blaine's arms. He gave one last longing look towards his sleeping beauty before leaving the room, shuffling down the stairs and towards a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," Carole greeted from in front of the stove, a spatula coated with pancake batter in hand. "How'd you sleep?" Kurt sighed longingly.

"Wonderfully," Kurt deadpanned. "It was waking up that was the bad part."

Carole decided not to ask questions-her stepson was already sensitive at the moment. She didn't want him to get more upset.

"Is Blaine still asleep?" she asked while flipping a pancake.

"Yes," Kurt answered simply, another tear threatening to spill over. He decided to change the subject. "So, where's Victoria? I miss my little sister!" Carole smiled at the mention of her daughter; she was the perfect mix of her and Burt, a strong-willed girl with beautiful green eyes and Carole's blonde locks.

"Tori's at a football camp right now. She'll be home next weekend. She's a good kicker, like you, and she's the only girl!" Carole gushed, pride filling her heart.

"I'm proud of her," Kurt said with a small smile. "Way to break the stereotype, Tor."

There was a moment of silence before Finn barreled into the kitchen, a hungry look in his eye.

"FOOD!" Finn yelled excitedly.

"FINN!" Carole whisper-yelled. "You'll wake the whole house!"

"Too late," Burt said, stumbling into the kitchen while rubbing his tired eyes. "I swear, Finn, your appetite keeps increasing with age."

"As does his volume," Rachel cut-in as she shuffled into the kitchen as well, pulling along a wide-awake Belle. The last to enter was a tired-looking Blaine.

"Morning, everyone," Blaine greeted, sitting down at the table and rubbing his eyes. "I assume the wonderful smell coming from the stove is blueberry pancakes?"

"You'd be correct," Carole answered, bringing a tall stack of them over onto the table. "Everyone dig in!"

Everyone lunged at the pile before Finn could reach it, taking a few pancakes before sitting back down, satisfied.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to let you all starve?" Finn questioned.

"Because, Finn, you can shove enough food in your stomach to feed a third-world country, and half of that food is greasy crap from McDonalds," Kurt commented off-handedly. Blaine chuckled at Finn's put-out expression before digging in to his delicious breakfast. Finn, of course, was finished first, since he was a fast eater and also had significantly less food than he was used to. He darted back upstairs to get ready for the day while everyone else finished their breakfast.

"That was great, Carole. Thank you," Blaine said with a charming smile. Carole returned the grin before collecting everyone's plates, Burt standing up to help her.

"Blaine," Kurt said, turning towards his husband. "We're going out today."

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"We're going on a trip down memory lane," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.

"That sounded so cheesy," he commented. Kurt slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, hush, you!" Blaine smiled at his husband before running upstairs, changing into a dark purple t-shirt with a low V-neck**, **a pair of black jeans, and black converse. Kurt changed in the bathroom, looking fabulous as ever in a dark blue Alexander McQueen pea coat, white skinny jeans, and dark blue converse.

"Alright, let's go," Kurt said, dragging Blaine downstairs and out the door. Blaine shot him a confused look.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"To Dalton Academy," Kurt answered, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Where you spent half of your high school experience. I would've taken you to McKinley too, buy we've gone through more milestones at Dalton," Kurt explained.

"Wait…is it a boys only private school?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, and Blaine couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Well, _that's _stereotypical."

"Of course, which is why Santana always used to call it 'Gay Hogwarts'," Kurt pointed out. Blaine remembered what Kurt told him about Santana, and from what he knew, that was very like her.

"Doesn't surprise me," Blaine commented. Kurt smiled gently, taking Blaine's hand and intertwining their fingers. It sent a shockwave of love yet pain through his veins, his smile melting away as he turned his focus on driving.

"How about my friends from there?" Blaine asked. "Wes and David were the ones I was closest too, right?"

"Yes, and Wes still works there now as a teacher," Kurt explained. The next comment came from under his breath. "Have mercy on those poor children's souls."

"What are they like?" Blaine asked, his eyes showing an eagerness to learn about his friends.

"Oh, don't get me started. Let's just say our housemates often ended up the victims of pranks that were seemingly untraceable…until Wes left his gavel at one of the crime scenes that involved hair gel, a net, fake leaves, and a bowtie. He never _did _get that gavel back…huh, so that explains why he was depressed for weeks and then showed up at rehearsal with a _titanium_ gavel. And trust me, Blaine, that thing _hurt_," Kurt ranted. Blaine smiled at his husband-he was cute when he was mildly annoyed.

"Wait, he hit us with that thing?" Blaine asked. "…Is that why I have a scar on my forehead?"

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore-he burst into giggles. He was giggling so hard that he didn't see the steering wheel swerve a bit.

It was only when he heard a loud horn that he sat ramrod straight and spun it fast to get into the correct lane. They were _this close _to getting slammed by a minivan.

Blaine immediately noticed Kurt's stiffness and the terror in his eyes. Gently, he removed Kurt's hands from the steering wheel and took control, pulling over.

"Kurt?" he asked, trying to get his husband's attention. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It almost just happened again," he said through clenched teeth. Blaine's eyes widened with realization.

"Kurt, honey, don't-"

"Don't _what, _Blaine?" he snapped, his eyes flashing murderously. "Blame myself? What if I hadn't noticed in time? Then we'd be _right _back where we started. You'd be in a hospital bed looking at me like I was a _stranger _and I'd be standing there like an _idiot _because I wouldn't know what to do!"

There was a heavy, pained silence in the car. Rain began to pour down from the clouded, dark sky. Only this time, there wasn't a song in the air, Blaine wasn't safe in Kurt's arms in their special place underneath the willow tree, and there wasn't a break in the clouds to light up their lives.

"Kurt, you're _not _a stranger anymore. I know you, I trust you, and…"

Blaine had to stop himself-he couldn't tell Kurt that he thought he might love him. He would wait until his memories returned because getting Kurt's hopes up wouldn't help their situation.

"And what, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"And you're the most important person in my life right now. I get why you're upset; this just brought everything back. But the accident _wasn't your fault_. And according to you, it wasn't mine either. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let's put this behind us, OK? Remember that I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Blaine looked pleadingly into Kurt's eyes, trying to will him to agree with just a simple gaze.

"…OK," Kurt said, turning back to the wheel. "Let's get to Dalton."

**Unfortunately, folks…this is going to be one of the last few chapters of this fanfic. I'm afraid this story will soon be coming to an end.**

** I know I'm planning at least two more chapters and then maybe an epilogue. All I know is that I'm **_**really **_**going to miss writing this fanfic. However, I can pay more attention to "A Million Proposals" after this is finished, so it won't be too bad!**

** I just want to thank you all. If I had to say what my favorite part of all this was, it would probably be…hmm…oh, I know!**

** When some of you freaked out when I said I was only 13. That was **_**priceless**_** and also wonderful. Just…thank you all, so much. It's been a ride.**

** By the way, can any of you guess what their prank was? First one to get it right gets a prize! :)**

** Review?**


	12. Goin' Back to Hogwarts, Part II

**I just rewatched "Bad" and realized how pissed I still am at the Warblers. The only one that actually apologized was **_**SEBASTIAN**_**! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE?**

** Sorry, I'm getting emotional. In other news, OMG YESTERDAY WAS KLAINE'S ANNIVERSARY! A KLAINIVERSARY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! =D**

** On with the chapter that you'll all want me to die over…**

** BTW, violetcreams wins the prize! And that prize is…a oneshot of your choice! Just prompt in a review, and I write it! I prefer Klaine fluff though. Just a suggestion ;)**

__The rest of the drive to Dalton was silent, but Kurt's heart was beating erratically. This was it. These were the last memories Kurt had left to give Blaine that he didn't already remember. If his memory didn't return _now_…Kurt didn't think they ever would.

So, this was their lost shot. Not just Blaine's, but _theirs_. When there was a piece of Blaine missing, there was a piece of Kurt missing. They weren't just separate people anymore; their marriage, commitment, and (currently and seemingly one-sided) love made them one.

Kurt resisted the urge to chuckle as they drove up to Dalton's castle-like main building.

"Good lord, who used to live here, a queen?" Blaine demanded in shock.

"Trust me, it's not as pretty on the inside…well, it used to be. Then thousands of teenage boys throughout the years got to it and the burn marks never really went away," Kurt said nonchalantly. Blaine choked a bit.

"Burn marks? Good lord, what do they do at this place?" Blaine asked.

"It's not the teachers' faults. They're just never really around. Basically it's a bunch of deprived teenage boys with no adult supervision and a lot of free time considering they're freakishly smart and finish piles of homework in seconds."

"…How much damage did I cause?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Besides a small electrical fire after you tried to hook up strobe lights for a Warblers performance? A lot less than Wes and David, thankfully," Kurt said with a look of relief in his eyes. Blaine chuckled, getting out of the car and looking over the picturesque scenery.

"Definitely good gardening," Blaine commented. "This is more like a palace than a school for sex-crazed teenage boys."

"I never said they were sex-crazed," Kurt retorted. Blaine smirked.

"Teenage boys, at least half of them probably gay since Dalton's a no tolerance harassment policy, with raging hormones and nothing to do-do the math, Kurt," Blaine joked.

"True, true. I distinctly remember being awoken by David and his girlfriend far too many times for comfort," Kurt said with a shiver, remembering the loud noises that had even Thad, the heaviest sleeper, waking up with a cranky expression. "Come on, Wes is waiting for us inside."

Kurt and Blaine walked swiftly towards the front doors of the school, taking in the sights Kurt hadn't seen in years and Blaine didn't remember seeing.

"Wow," Blaine said as he took in a large crystal chandelier hanging at the entrance. "Can't go two feet without hitting something majestic, can you?"

"Not a chance," Kurt replied with a grin. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him down the hallway, admiring the beautiful paintings on the walls.

Suddenly, a tall Asian man in a dark blue suit ran down the hallway, pulling the boys into his arms.

"Kurt! Blaine!" he said excitedly, squeezing them tightly.

"Wes!" Kurt choked out. "C-can't breathe!"

"Whoops, sorry, buddy," Wes said apologetically, pulling back to look at the two. "Wow, Blaine, you've actually grown a few inches!"

"Shut it, Wes," Blaine chuckled. "I…I know that this is a bit weird, considering I can't remember you-"

"It's OK, Blainers," he said, immediately stopping his old friend. "It's not your fault. Anyway, how have you two been?"

"We're getting along," Kurt replied. "And yourself?"

"Good. Lacey and I are thinking about having kids!" Wes said excitedly. Kurt and Blaine gasped excitedly, patting their friend on the shoulder.

"That's amazing, Wes!" Blaine said with a smile. "How is Lacey, anyway?"

"Aw, the ol' wifey is great," Wes said with a lovesick grin on his face. "Beautiful as always."

"That's wonderful, Wes," Kurt said. "So, what job have you taken here?"

"I'm a history teacher and running the Warblers," Wes said. Immediately, both Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"_Please _don't tell me you have a titanium gavel this time," Blaine begged. Wes snickered, remembering the terrified looks on the boys' faces when he came into rehearsal with that.

"No, not titanium. Besides, I can't hit them, they're kids and I'm a teacher. When I was the same age as the Warblers, apparently it was OK."

Kurt snickered, not understanding the logic but ignoring it.

"We'll catch you later, Wes. We want to do a bit of sightseeing."

"Alright. See you later guys!" Wes said with a final wave before darting back down another hallway. Blaine shot Kurt a look.

"Is he always like that?" Blaine asked. Regretfully, Kurt nodded.

"Always has been." Kurt took Blaine's hand again. "Come on, I have to show you something."

Kurt dragged Blaine down the hallway, feeling like they were running in slow-motion. It reminded him _so much _of the day they met, and he wondered if it seemed familiar to Blaine.

But as he looked at Blaine, he saw the look on his face was neutral, not happy or sad. He had no clue that this was exactly what they did on the day them met, only Blaine was dragging Kurt along and Kurt was admiring the sophisticated décor of the hallway. He sighed, looking forward once again.

_One down, three to go_.

"Here we are," Kurt said, stopping them in front of a door. Blaine raised one eyebrow.

"A janitor's closet?" he asked. Kurt laughed at the sight of the familiar door.

"One day after class, you dragged me in here to make out with you," Kurt chuckled.

"Really? Wow, didn't think we were that kind of couple…wait, what's so funny about that?" Blaine asked. Kurt snickered again, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"A janitor had to come in to get a mop, and caught us with your hand under my shirt and my fingers covered in hair gel because I tangled them in your hair. The look on his face was _priceless_," Kurt stressed with another tiny giggle. Blaine smiled, albeit a bit painfully, before averting his gaze to the floor. He wished _he _could remember the janitor's face…

"Well, let's not waste any time, then," Kurt said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. He took Blaine's hand again, loving the way they fit so well together, like two missing puzzle pieces brought together.

He could only hope that by the end of the day, he and _his _missing puzzle piece would finally be one once again.

Kurt smiled as they approached a set of open double doors. The room was vacant, thankfully, so Kurt took them inside.

"This," Kurt began. "Is the Warbler's choir room. And I'm going to sing you a song."

"Really?" Blaine asked. He hadn't heard Kurt sing since he'd woken up. "OK." Blaine took a seat on one of the leather couches, looking up expectantly at Kurt. Kurt placed a cassette tape in a radio in the corner, pressing play. Guitar music began to pour out of the speakers, a beautiful melody that entranced Blaine. Then, Kurt began to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_ All your life_

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt's gaze was focused solely on him, his eyes brimming with tears. Blaine knew that Kurt had sung this song about Pavarotti, but now, he knew the words had a totally different meaning. He wanted Blaine to get his memory back by seeing Kurt sing the song he had sung when Blaine had fallen in love with him. The tears were flowing now, leaving sparkling tear tracks on Kurt's cheek that made him look purely _angelic_. Blaine's heart was beating faster than ever, but…nothing.

No memories, no recollections, not a single _thing_. He was just as clueless as ever.

And it was killing him.

So Kurt finished the song, his eyes never leaving Blaine's or staying dry. The guitar melody faded away, leaving behind an anxious silence. Kurt gave Blaine a look that clearly meant "_Anything? Do you remember __**anything**__?" _Blaine stood abruptly, tears in his own eyes and his heart shattering.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he choked out, his hands balling into fists. "I'm just so _sorry_."

Blaine bolted from the room, his own tears escaping from where they had been building up.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, chasing after his distraught husband. "Blaine, wait!"

Blaine didn't stop, only ran faster, not being able to bear looking Kurt in the eye while realizing that there really wasn't _anything _left to trigger Blaine's memory. It was over. It was _all over_.

But it wasn't. Not yet.

Kurt followed Blaine, knowing exactly where the path was leading. This was _really _their last shot. It was now or never.

Blaine ran halfway up the marble staircase before stopping abruptly, his eyes wide. He heard a million things at once.

_"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_ "My name's Blaine."_

_ "Kurt."_

_ "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."_

_ "Because until yesterday I had never been kissed."_

_ "You'll fit in soon enough, I promise!"_

_ "I thought the guy you wanted to sing to on Valentine's Day…was me."_

_ "You __**move **__me, Kurt."_

_ "I think __**you're **__adorable."_

_ "I'll never say goodbye to you."_

_ "They. Can't. __**Touch**_**. **_Me. They can't touch us…or what we have."_

_ "Excuse me, may I have this dance?"_

_ "I came here for me…because I can't __**stand **__to be apart from the person I love."_

_ "These are to celebrate…you."_

_ "You always zig when I think you're about to zag, and I, I just…I love that about you."_

_ "No, it's not…it's hot."_

_ "Kurt…Sebastian doesn't mean __**anything **__to me. You were right…our first time shouldn't be like that."_

_ "I want to go to your house."_

_ "Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car…"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too."_

In Blaine's haze, he hadn't realized Kurt had been calling his name from a step below him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to get his husband's attention. "Blaine, what is it? What do you remember?"

Blaine turned around, his eyes wide and bewildered as he grasped Kurt's hands.

"_Everything_."

**…I'm gonna go hide in my corner now. Don't kill me for leaving you all hanging, please.**

** Review?**


	13. Finally

**Well, folks, I'm afraid this is the last chapter.**

** I have to say, it's been such a blast writing this. You've all been so amazing and just the most wonderful readers a girl can ask for. So, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

** I'm thinking of possibly adding an epilogue. What do you guys think?**

** Well, enjoy the possibly-final chapter (that's if you guys convince me to write an epilogue ;) )**

Kurt gasped, his hand flying up to his mouth at the words.

"What did you just say?" he asked, pinching himself on the forearm just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _This can't be real, _he thought, _I'm going to wake up in a second, and Blaine will be on a separate couch and will still look at me like I'm a stranger…_

And Blaine noticed that Kurt thought he was dreaming, so he did the one thing that would prove to Kurt he was awake. He grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him into a passionate, desperate kiss. Kurt breathed in sharply, fisting his hands in Blaine's shirt. He relaxed after a few seconds, melting into Blaine and the wonderful kiss. Though they'd kissed since the accident, none of them could compare to this one, filled with desire on both ends.

"I said I remember _everything_," Blaine said in an astonished voice. He gently took Kurt's face in his hands, staring intently into those eyes he could _finally _remember falling in love with at first glance, _right _where they were standing. "I remember turning around at the sound of your voice right in this very spot and wondering how I died because I could've sworn an _angel _was standing in front of me."

Kurt emitted a sort of noise between a sob and a laugh as tears streamed down his ecstatic face. Blaine swiped the pads of his thumbs over Kurt's cheekbones, wiping the tears away.

"I…I remember becoming your mentor, watching you cry and laugh and being a complete _idiot _by not realizing how in love with you I was from the beginning. I remember walking on you decorating ol' Pav's casket and finally, _finally_, kissing you and beginning our relationship."

Despite how many times Blaine wiped them away, Kurt's tears kept flowing down his rosy cheeks. Blaine had his own tears, tears of joy and love and relief. Kurt raised one of his hands to Blaine's, fitting his fingers in between his husband's. The other hand stayed rested over Blaine's swift heartbeat, the beat that no longer was mocking him, but reassuring him that his husband was _there_, he was _his_, and he remembered him!

"I can _finally_ remember when you sat me down and asked me to prom and I saw just how _brave _you were. Then I picked you up on prom night, and…you looked _so beautiful; _it took my breath away. Then you got voted prom queen, but you still went up there and showed all of those kids that they couldn't bring you down. And dancing with you…even surrounded by homophobic teenagers and being close to reliving the worst moment of my life, the Sadies Hawkins dance, I'd never felt safer."

Blaine couldn't resist anymore. Before continuing with his proclamation of love, he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, sighing against them as Kurt kissed back with a passion he'd been holding back for _so long_. When Blaine pulled back with a cross between a large grin and a small, shy smile on his face, he continued.

"I remember that _wonderful _summer we spent before your senior year, exploring the new aspects of our relationship, both emotional and physical. I remember the careful touches and soft whispers and those nights we could spend alone and just be able to fall asleep in each other's arms. And I _especially _remember the afternoons under our willow tree," Blaine said, his tears never ceasing their flow or even slowing down. It was just _too much_. Too big a movement from the universe taking every chance it could to make their lives suck to _everything _suddenly becoming right again.

"And then I remember your senior year. I remember your cute little squeal when I told you I was transferring, and how you all but knocked me to the ground when you hugged me, not caring who saw you because you were so happy, and I felt so proud that I was the only one who could make you that happy. I remember _every single day _after that, how I could finally look forward to looking down the hall and see you acting all cute at your locker, smiling at the picture of me and fixing your hair."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that memory, remembering how Blaine always told him how adorable he looked with his hairspray (not like Kurt _believed _him or anything. Pfft, if _that's _what you were thinking).

"I…" Blaine was especially teary reminiscing about the next memory. "I remember when we made love for the first time, and you made me feel like I was on fire in the _best _possible way."

Kurt sniffed, remembering everything about that night; Blaine's careful, nimble fingers unbuttoning his vest and shirt, his gentle caress over Kurt's overheated skin, the moans and groans and then the whispered "I love you's" as they basked in the afterglow. But, what he most remembered about that night was that it felt like he and Blaine were becoming _one_.

"I remember being apart from you…" Blaine's voice had turned sad for a moment, remembering the hole that had taken root in his heart for that year when Kurt was in New York. "But I also remember only getting by without you by remembering you were living out your dreams in New York, and I'd be joining you after graduation."

Blaine took a shaky breath, not wanting to full out sob before he could finish. Kurt caressed Blaine's tear-stained cheek, breathing shallow and quick and trying not to cry, just like his husband.

"I remember graduating and coming to live with you and realizing how much my life had changed…imagine if you didn't stop me, Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a breath at the horrible thought. A life without Blaine? No, not possible. But suddenly…it was. The coma and the amnesia showed him that while their type of love was rare and unbreakable, one of them could easily lose the other in a matter of seconds…Kurt swore to himself at that moment that he would live his life with Blaine to the fullest. Like Blaine had sang to him all those years ago, no regrets, just love.

"You easily could've reached out and stopped some other boy on the staircase that day. But you stopped _me_. And at _that moment_, our lives changed forever. And even though if you hadn't stopped me, we wouldn't have had to suffer through the amnesia and all that, we also wouldn't have met, or fallen in love. And now…through all the pain we've been going through, I just realized that I just had the chance to fall in love with you _all _over again."

And Kurt just _couldn't _hold it back anymore. He dove into Blaine's arms and buried his face into his shoulder, sobbing tears of absolute joy. Blaine held him just as tightly, crying into Kurt's soft brunette hair.

"I missed you," Kurt said desperately into the now wet skin of Blaine's neck. "Good _God, _I missed you."

"But I've been with you this whole time, baby," Blaine pointed out. Kurt's heart swelled at the term of endearment that he hadn't heard in _forever_.

"No," Kurt said shakily, lifting his head so he and Blaine were face to face. "You haven't. Not all of you, anyway. Now, I finally have _you_ back, the man I married and the man I love that I can cuddle and kiss and know that he loves me again." Blaine smiled tenderly, stroking Kurt's cheek again.

"Who said I ever stopped?" he asked. Kurt leapt forward, connecting their lips desperately. Finally, _finally_, Kurt didn't have to be afraid of kissing or touching his husband. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, just needing to touch him. Blaine was just as frantic, gripping Kurt's face tighter and putting everything he had into that kiss. They pulled apart, breathless but still wanting _more_.

"I guess we have all of our friends and family to tell now, huh?" Blaine proposed. Kurt shook his head.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "It's been over a year since I've made love with you, and tonight, I am _not _sharing you."

And really, could Blaine protest to that?

As Kurt dragged him towards their car, shamelessly and freely interlacing their fingers, he couldn't help but think _I finally have my life back, so I'm __**not**__ going to waste it._

"Kurt?" he asked tentatively. Kurt turned around with a questioning look. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's other hand so they were now facing one another. "I…I want kids." Kurt gasped, not sure how to answer.

"…What?" He was so astonished he could barely say more than that.

"I…I realized that we lost a lot of time while I was in my coma, and then with no memory, so…I don't want to waste any more time. I…I couldn't think of a better father for my children than you, Kurt."

"Oh my God…_yes_, Blaine. Dear God, of _course _I want to have kids with you!" Kurt hugged Blaine earnestly, sighing contently as Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist. He couldn't help but let a few more tears slip down his cheeks. Finally, _finally_…everything was alright again.

**Well, I guess that's it. I'm thinking of an epilogue, but that's if you guys want them.**

** Thank you all so much for all your reviews and helpful advice and critiques. It's meant the world to me!**

** Review?**


	14. Epilogue

**DON'T IGNORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!**

**Hey, people! As promised, the epilogue of my story!**

** In other news, Smacky35 on Tumblr has drawn fanart for my story! Here's the link if you'd like to see! It depicts Blaine finding Kurt's painting of them. **

** http : / /smacky35(.)tumblr(.)com / post / 22886680957**

** Just take away the spaces and parentheses! Alright, enjoy the epilogue!**

The second time Kurt saw eyes open and saw gold, the situation was a lot less somber, even though he was in a hospital room.

In this scenario, Kaitlyn replaced Blaine on the hospital bed, but her smooth, tan skin was gladly free of bruises, and her eyes were open. Her hand was intertwined with her husband's, who was smoothing her tangled curls down with his hands. She had a weak smile on her face, her body limp and frail from her ten-hour labor.

"You owe me _so much _for this, you goober," she called weakly over to Blaine, who barely heard her. He and Kurt were staring down in awe at their little miracle.

"She's so beautiful," Blaine whispered, his fingers tracing over her soft, chestnut hair. "She got your hair."

"Yeah. Are you upset that I'm the father?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as his husband kissed Abigail Rose Hummel-Anderson's forehead.

"Not at all," he said, cradling his daughter with a grin. "She'll probably have your voice and your wit. I couldn't ask for anything better. Plus, it'd be _pretty_ weird if _I _impregnated my sister." Kurt chuckled, pecking his husband on the cheek from behind before looking at his daughter lovingly.

"She has your eyes," Kurt pointed out, absolutely entranced by their shade of greenish-gold. "Well, technically Kaitlyn's, but still-they're yours."

Blaine smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She's perfect…and she's _ours_."

"And part mine!" Kaitlyn called out, effectively ruining the moment. "Don't forget, you promised I could help raise this kid."

"Yes, she'll learn how to play softball and drive go-karts in no time with you around, Buggie," Kurt said with a giggle. Kaitlyn flipped him off before flopping back against the bed, Rory kissing her forehead with a smile.

Kurt turned back to his husband to find tears rolling down his cheeks…and not the happy time. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, taking Abigail and setting her now-sleeping body down in the tiny bed so he could take his husband's hands.

"It's just…what if it happens again?" he asked, his eyes shining painfully. "What if we get in another car crash, and I lose my memory again? What if I wake up in another hospital bed and can't remember or effectively raise my _own child_? Or worse, what if I die?"

"Blaine, don't say that," Kurt begged quietly, not wanting to think about that.

"Why not, Kurt? It could happen. What if I die and leave you to raise Abigail with only one of her fathers? What if the stories you tell her before she falls asleep are about me because she doesn't know a single thing about me?"

His heart was breaking with each scenario that he pointed out, wishing that they weren't painfully real possibilities.

"But it _won't _happen, Blaine!" Kurt insisted. "I won't let it! We're _not _going to get in another accident, and Abigail and I _won't _lose you! Please, don't be upset. I'm here, and I'm going to protect all of us."

Blaine sighed, letting Kurt wipe away his tears.

"OK," he said. "I'll stop worrying. I mean…life is amazing right now. I have a _wonderful _sister who went through nine months of hell to give us a child, two amazing brother-in-laws, a beautiful child…and you…how could life get any better than this?"

Kurt smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, feeling himself being pulled closer to Blaine as his arms wrapped around his slender waist. Blaine grinned into the kiss, his thumbs running over the smooth sliver of skin between Kurt's jeans and his designer shirt.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt murmured as their lips separated but their arms stayed where they were. "For giving me everything I've ever wanted…I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine said, pecking Kurt once more.

"Hey, uh, hate to break up your little love-fest, but I'd love to hold Abigail if I could," Kaitlyn piped up.

"Oh, of course," Kurt said, picking Abigail up and handing her to Kaitlyn. She smiled down at her, holding her tiny hand.

"She's amazing," Rory said, smiling at his wife and Abigail. "I love her already."

"So do I," Kaitlyn agreed, rocking her slightly. "So, who will I be in her life?"

"Her mother, obviously," Kurt answered. "While you won't always be around, considering you live pretty far away, you can visit whenever you'd like. _Someone _has to help her through puberty, and we're putting that on you."

"Fair enough," Kaitlyn said with a smile. "I'm just glad I get to be a part of this little angel's life."

"We are, too," Blaine said. "We can't thank you enough, Katybug."

"Yeah, yeah, love you and everything, Blainey-Bear. Now, take the kid and let me sleep, I'm exhausted," Kaitlyn said with a yawn.

Kurt watched his husband and sister-in-law interact playfully, his eyes every once and a while drifting to his little girl. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Blaine would be one of the fathers to freak out when Abigail would even _think _about dating, or would freak out the minute Abigail mentioned a bra. He loved that about Blaine, though-he was overprotective, and despite that it could be occasionally annoying, it just meant that he loved you. He knew that Finn would play a role in her life as the uncle who always brought candy and taught her how to throw a football, and Rachel would be the aunt who taught her about clothes (to which Kurt would counteract whatever Rachel said and assured Abigail that knee-socks and reindeer sweaters were _not _ fashionable).

He grinned thinking about it-everything was perfect.

There were all one big, happy family.

**Well, that's all folks!**

** Review?**


End file.
